Open Your Eyes
by paint-yourself-beautiful
Summary: *Fear Street!!* Ranpha Chamberlin is the hottest girl in school. And also the snottiest. Even if she does have the worst house on Fear Street. But someone doesn't like Ranpha, and will stop at nothing, to get rid of her.
1. 304 Fear Street

My first R.L. Stine fic! It's based on some R.L. Stine Fear Street books, not Goosebumps! I don't own R.L. Stine's work!!! ^__~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I didn't ask to move here!" a girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes yelled. She had on a royal blue tank top and khaki pants on. Her arms were folded, and her face was twisted in a scowl.  
  
An older woman stepped out of the car. "Honey," she said, "I know you don't want to be here, but lets make the best of it, okay?" the older woman seemed to be pleading with her daughter.  
  
The girl looked up at the old house. "Why did we have to live on Fear Street?" she complained, "This house is so old, it looks like it's gonna fall apart any minute!" She said, pointing to the house.  
  
"Ranpha!" Her mother snapped, "Be quiet and follow me. This is going to be your new home." Ranpha groaned. But followed her mother into the house.  
  
The young girl looked around. The house was all dusty and broken boards were nearly popping out of the floor. Ranpha scoffed, "I've seen sleeze hotels better than this place!"  
  
Ranpha's mother, named Charline, sighed and tried to cheer her daughter up. "C'mon, Ranpha!" she said, "You'll be excited about going to Shadyside High!" But her daughter wouldn't smile with her.  
  
But she decided to get the best room in he house. After all, she wanted to get up and show off at her new school with the coolest clothes, and not a single bag underneath her eyes.  
  
Ranpha bounded up the stairs, but soon realized that all the rooms were downright disgusting. Groaning yet again, Ranpha slumped down the stairs. "What's wrong, honey?" her mother asked.  
  
"The rooms are gross!" her daughter complained. "Can't I just go to my new school now?" She wanted to learn good and bad things about EVERY student, no exceptions. She wanted to spread rumours and date hot guys, not sleep in those rooms!  
  
She wondered where Shadyside was, and what kind of school it was. Was it private or public? While her thoughts were eating away at her mind, she daydreamed about hot guys, too. If he wasn't hot, no way he's have a date with Ranpha Chamberlin.  
  
Whoever she wanted, she got. "I can't wait to date every hot guy in Shadyside!" she gushed out loud. No guy ever resisted Ranpha, hot or not. Even if her house was dusty and the rooms looked like they'd been infested by ants.  
  
She didn't even worry about the peeling wallpaper. She didn't care about anything. And, since she was so good at lying, she could think up a thousand excuses for her new boyfriends not to come to her new house.  
  
After all, she HAD just moved in. There was the 'still unpacking' excuse and the ever popular excuse at her old school (when none of the girls wanted their boyfriends to come over) the 'it's my time of the month' excuse. That one worked like a charm.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a crash coming from inside her house. Then, she heard her mother scream. All of the hairs stood up on Ranpha's back. "Mom?" she called, "Mom?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short! But I'll make the next ones longer, don't worry!! Cliffhanger!!! I hate those, but I can't think of any more ideas! Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! (isn't Ranpha a snot?) lol I'll write the next chapter soon!! ^__~ 


	2. No One Bosses Ranpha Around!

Sorry about the delay, to make up for it, here's another chapter!

"Mom!" Ranpha shrieked, and ran into the house, "Mom!" She ran through the old hallways looking for her mother. Suddenly she saw her mother near a now broken chest of drawers. "Mother!" Ranpha said, "you nearly scared me to death, I thought you were dead!"

Her mother gave her a sad look and said to her, "Sorry, honey, but we have rats."

Ranpha gave her mother a wide-eyed glance and ran out of the house, screaming. "Call the rat people!"

Charline walked over to where her daughter was outside. "I know it's going to take some getting used to, but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Used to it!" Ranpha said, shocked, "yeah right! I am not sleeping here tonight." She went to the car and grabbed her cell phone. No way was she, Ranpha Chamberlin, going to sleep in a rat-infested house. How gross is that? "So can I go to school now, or what?"

"Tomorrow," her mother said in a promising voice, "today we have to unpack. Get your bags and bring them to your room."

Ranpha groaned, "But unpacking is soooo boring! I wanna go out and meet guys! Please?"

Charline sighed. Giving in, she said, "Fine, go out, But bring your phone and be back before seven."

"Seven!"

"Well, do you not want to go at all? Hm?"

"Fine," Ranpha snapped, "I'll be home by seven."

"And don't eat too much," her mother advised, "I'm cooking dinner." But Ranpha had already left the house. She sighed and began to unpack her things.

"Just who does she think she is, bossing me around?" Ranpha asked herself. "I'm Ranpha Chamberlin! My father's a millionaire! I wish he'd have taken me to London with him. But no, I had to stay here and move to Creep Street. Stupid house, I wish it would just collapse so we could move away from this crappy town."

Ranpha walked around, looking for Shadyside High, but didn't find it. "Great, the school's not even close! Now I'll have to take a filthy bus! I need to get out of this place and off of this street!"

Turning onto another street she noticed a bunch of boys, so only thinking of them, she started to jog across the street, not noticing the cars.

"Watch out!" one of the boys yelled, as a big truck came right at her. But Ranpha didn't even notice.

Gee, another cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I want to keep everyone in suspense! And sorry about the short chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed my story, and thank you for all of your comments. I promise to update more often!


End file.
